s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Le
Le is le meme that is used with random words to make them le cool. Le le is le French word which is le used le like le English le article le the. Le History Le presumablely originates from a Rage Comic from late 2008 or so featuring a French character who adds le word "le" to random places when talking. Le comic ends anticlimatically with le character quietly and calmly saying "le fu-" instead of raging and screaming a variation of "FFFFUUUUUU". Le word "le" quickly became le sensation in le rage comics and in le other places after le that. Le website Reddit grew le particularly fond of le comic and le meme. This le'd 4chinz to le abandon le both and le they started le calling le other site le Reddit or sometimes le Reddit XD, because le they also le love le emoticons. Le however, le ironic use of le became le acceptab-le on le s4s in le 2013. Sp le ad Le le le has le splead (le or le spread) le all le over le internet le and le also le to le le-sser le extent le to le video le games, le old le media, le social le media, le and le even le real le life (le also le outside les French-le-speaking le countries, le of le course). Le ception Le le was le stickied le from le September le 1, le 2015 le to le September le 2, le 2015. Le gacy Le everyone le who le was le on le le le internet le in le late le 2000s le and le early le 2010s le knows le what le le le is. Le most le notab-le le meme le le le has le had le an le infleluence le on le is le probablely le Lel (le and le by le proxy le Top le Lel, le Top le LEek le and le lek), le albeit le some le meme le scholars le say le lel (le and le thus le its le spin-le-offs) le has le nothing le to le do le with le le. Le other le memes le affected le by le le le are le le le out-le-looking le man le and le le le Dexter le Face. Le rage le faces le are le also le ironicallely le known le as le le le X le faces. Le non-le-Le-le-X-le-face-le-related le memes le include le le le about le to le sit le man, le le le man, le le le Chinese le mp3 le grill, le and le too le many le others le to le list. Le also le names le of le namefigs le Le le Ruse le Bird le and le Le le Rudefig le are le inspired le by le le. Le and le un-le-ss le you le are le extremelely le privi-le-ged, le it le probablelelelely le also le made le your le eyes le hurt le after le you le finished le reading le this le artic-le. Category:Major Memes Category:Board Culture